Brickipedia:Featured article queue/checklist
Successful nominations Once an article has five supporting votes (with at least three supporting review panel votes) and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article can be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." To place an article on the FA queue: * Ensure the approval template has been added. If not, add the following to the comments section: * Cut nom from FA page (save it somewhere, since it'll be pasted later). * Ensure that the queue has an entry for the appropriate month. The entry should be added to the table and follow the form: * Copy intro and image, paste into appropriate page by following the next available redlink on the queue ("view template"). Turn the bolded article title into a link. Align the image (if applicable) to the right, at a size of 150px. * Remove from article page and add * Add to talk page * Add an appropriate entry to the table on Brickipedia:Featured article candidates/History with start and end dates * Paste the nom from the FA page to Brickipedia:Featured article candidates/History/Old discussions Failed nominations Candidates that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month can be eliminated from the nominations list by the review panel. FACs can be closed prematurely if they fall below the required standard and cannot realistically be fixed. Doing so requires a quorum of at least three reviewers approving the removal of the nomination, while none opposed. Any reviever can prematurely close a FAC without the need for a vote if it is requested by the nominator. Voting to remove To initiate a vote to remove a nomination, add the following under the FAN's comments section: Vote to remove nomination (rev only) The reviewer who initiates the vote should state clearly why the nomination should be removed. All reviewers should use the template when voting, and clearly indicate whether they support or oppose removing the nomination. Removing failed nominations To remove a failed nominee from the FAN page: * Cut nom from FA page (save it somewhere, since it'll be pasted later). * Remove from article page. * Add an appropriate entry to the table on Brickipedia:Featured article candidates/History with start and end dates * Paste the nom from the FA page to Brickipedia:Featured article candidates/History/Old discussions Overriding FAC objections Members of the review panel have the power to strike objections on the Featured Article candidates page provided the objection has been addressed and the original objector has been absent for at least a week after an "objection addressed" comment is left on the FAC page, but only with a quorum of at least three panel members approving the removal of the objection, and less than two opposed. Additionally, FA objections can be struck by the Board of Reviewers (as well as by any admin) if they do not fall under one of the rules. To initiate a vote to override an objection, add the following under the FAN's comments section: Vote to strike objection (Rev only) The reviewer who initiates the vote should state clearly which objection needs striking and why. All reviewers should use the template when voting, and clearly indicate whether they support or oppose overriding the objection. When the decision has been taken to override an objection, add the following as a comment under the objection, in addition to striking it: Updating queue and history The queue and archive pages need to be updated once a week as articles are featured on the main page. Remove the FA from last month from the top of the queue and them to the list on the archive page. Removing FA status In order to remove FA status from an article, a vote must be held at the BOR forums and the request must be approved by a quorum of +3 reviewers. During the time of the vote the respective article and its talk page should be tagged with . If the FA status removal was approved, the vote should be preserved by using . After this, the tags as well as any FA icons have to be removed. Additionally should be put on the talk page of the article in question.